


The Golden Rule

by RedRaveb



Series: •TAEJUN• [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CYSM, Can’t you see me Era, Confident Taehyun, Crop Top, Fluff, Hair Pulling, In my opinion this is pretty fluffy?, Kissing, Love you꧁꧂, M/M, No Angst, So Taehyun might have a thing for ‘being used’ and having his hair pulled, Taehyun in a, Taehyun teared up at some point but it wasn’t much, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Yeonjun has a thing for Taehyun’s body shape, You tell me:), have a good day!, idk - Freeform, so idk if I should tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaveb/pseuds/RedRaveb
Summary: Making sure no one was looking and no cameras were facing his way he quickly looked back at the man, catching him still staring, and he winked.The balding mans eyes widened and his face turned impossibly red in embarrassment or anger Taehyun couldn’t care less. He lightly scoffed and rolled his eyes back forward, his shoulders rising slightly in pride.He pushed the waiting room door open and smiled at a figure waiting on the couch.*𝚙𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚕 𝚒 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕*
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: •TAEJUN• [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888855
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️Warning⚠️  
> This is Underage so if your not comfortable with that please check something else out:)
> 
> So I named this after a song I was listening to while tagging this lol: https://music.apple.com/us/album/3-way-the-golden-rule-feat-justin-timberlake-lady-gaga/1445178494?i=1445178498
> 
> Check it out if you want it’s called 3-Way (The Golden Rule) by The Lonely Island

Taehyun noticed the stares he got when he walked around set in his outfit. Their stylist had talked him into wearing the crop top for ‘Can’t you see me’s music video but he had grown a liking to the short shirt.

At first he felt a bit weird, he knew the stereotypes against guys wearing certain types of clothing but he loved how the shirts had fit him. So much that he had actually asked their stylist to try and include more of them into his schedule outfits.

Taehyun truly didn’t care about the miffed stares from the networks staff members as he walked around in a crop top. He himself really enjoyed wearing them so he couldn’t care less about what these people who he was likely not going to see for a while thought. Taehyun’s never been one to really listen to people’s dislike towards him.

In fact he stared right back at whoever he caught staring, raising his eyebrows and daring them to say anything. None of them have ever dared to though, much to Taehyun’s slight disappointment.

Idol life was enjoyable, he loved what he did although he couldn’t help but wish one person would step up to him so he could let out exactly what he’s been thinking. Idol life has a few setbacks, like not being able to fully say what’s on his mind to “keep up a good image”.

But if someone else started something he’s sure his company and members would have his back.

So he just sighed and continued on to his waiting room, disconnecting his stare down of a middle aged man who was already balding behind a camera.

Making sure no one was looking and no cameras were facing his way he quickly looked back at the man, catching him still staring, and he winked.

The balding mans eyes widened and his face turned impossibly red in embarrassment or anger Taehyun couldn’t care less. He lightly scoffed and rolled his eyes back forward, his shoulders rising slightly in pride.

He pushed the waiting room door open and smiled at a figure waiting on the couch.

Yet another reason why he couldn’t care less why balding men and insecure women stared at him. Because he had a wonderful boyfriend who actually liked, if not a bit too much in Taehyun’s opinion, his short shirts.

“Took you long enough.”

Taehyun shut the door behind him and quickly scanned the room for anyone else before turning the lock.

He turned a pair of lidded eyes back to his boyfriend and scoffed, “Shut up, people were bothering me again.”

Yeonjun smiled, patting the couch, “Well then, tell me all about it.”

Taehyun walked forward, his steps turning alluring and he raised his eyebrows at the eyes that trailed him up and down. He raised his chin at the small flare of confidence those fascinated eyes gave him. As he got closer Yeonjun widened his legs and he sat down on them. Taehyun used his hand to raise his boyfriends face up.

Yeonjun felt impossibly in love as he stared into those heavy eyes. Like he seriously couldn’t comprehend how... how someone could be so damn attractive in all aspects.

Taehyun huffed, his eyes crinkling, “Your an idiot asking me to talk about some fuckers who don’t deserve our breath.”

His fingers caressed Yeonjun’s cheek and his other hand came up to wipe his hair back, “I like your contacts today. Did you choose them?”

Yeonjun’s hands rubbed up and down his thighs, feeling as though his heart couldn’t beat any faster, “No, Huening did. He said you would like them.”

Taehyun hummed and rested his hands on Yeonjun’s shoulders. Huening Kai always did seem to meddle in but he supposed it was all done in a good heart. He leaned down to kiss him but let out a soft breath when he felt some hands squeeze his waist.

“Seems you can’t hold yourself back?” He whispered, their lips almost touching.

Yeonjun whined, raising his chin to try and catch his lips but Taehyun leaned back. His eyes hooded and his hands seemed to tighten possessively, “Don’t play with me, Taehyun.”

Taehyun smiled lazily and leaned back in, “You really are fired up right now. Why?”

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows in sarcastic disbelief, “Baby you know exactly why.” He brought a hand up to tangle in Taehyun’s styled hair and slightly pulled him forward right to where their noses touched and murmured, “Kiss me, Taehyunnie. You know what I want.”

Taehyun tilted forward enough to graze their lips but instead lead to his cheek and whispered back, “And if I don’t?”

Yeonjun pulled at his hair and Taehyun breathed out in slight pleasure, “Taehyun,” he spoke out darkly, “baby I love you but if you don’t kiss me right now I’m throwing your snake out of our dorm.”

Taehyun lifted his head up to snort at him, “You wouldn’t. I know you won’t because you’d for sure get dumped.”

Yeonjun hummed, pretending to consider his options. A hand pushed his chest and he heaved. _Exaggerator_ , Taehyun rolled his eyes.

Taehyun slightly pouted and leaned in, grazing their lips once more. He considered teasing again but quickly shut that idea out, he himself was getting quite riled up.

Yeonjun leaned forward and this time he didn’t pull back. He closed his eyes and breathed out in slight relief. His heart started pounding when the grip tightened in his hair and he moaned when teeth pulled at his bottom lip.

Their mouths melded together and Yeonjun couldn’t put into words how sweet Taehyun tasted. It was likely the cherry flavoured gloss he often wore though.

Taehyun pulled back, his lips a nice plump pink and Yeonjun closed his eyes in content when those same lips started mouthing at his jaw.

Yeonjun pulled at his pants and manhandled his ass, always smitten for his boyfriends hourglass shaped body.

Taehyun licked the end of his jaw and he hummed lightly at the nips he left behind. Taehyun’s hands traveled down his chest and stomach, resting on Yeonjun’s lap.

“What time is it?” He whispered hotly into his ear and Yeonjun quickly fumbled for his phone.

“12:40.”

Taehyun sucked at his lobe, “Then?”

Yeonjun smiled hungrily and his hands flexed. He laid one on Taehyun’s own hands and pushed down, moaning softly into his ear.

Taehyun put down a leg and slid off his lap onto the floor. He stared up heavily at him as he patted his legs open. Yeonjun quickly undid his pants and sighed in relief when Taehyun wrapped a hand around him.

Taehyun used his other hand and raised one of Yeonjun’s feet onto the couch. It always was more comfortable for him anyways.

He leaned forward and harshly licked at his tip, revelling in the way he visibly shuddered. He wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked harshly.

Yeonjun yelped, “Taehyun!”

Taehyun huffed and looked up at him through dark eyelashes and Yeonjun felt himself float at those amused eyes and a tongue that softly rounded him in apology. He covered his eyes with his arm and groaned, Taehyun really was going to be the death of him.

Taehyun lowered himself and closed his eyes, lifting his head up and down. He always did enjoy the heavy feeling on his tongue and the way he gagged when it hit the back of his throat always made sparks fly in his abdomen.

A hand tightened in his hair and he moaned, moving his head a bit faster. Stylist noona was gonna be pissed.

Yeonjun bit his lip and stared up at the ceiling, Taehyun was always so talented at everything so it shouldn’t be a surprise at how good he was at giving head but he was always taken aback every time.

They were on a time limit right now though so he helped guide his head up and down, groaning in the back of his throat when a tongue dug into his tip, flapping up and down.

“Fucking shit, Taehyun.” He whisper yelled, his hands yanking at his hair on reflex.

Taehyun hummed around him and he cursed, his hips almost bucking up. A hand patted his leg, signalling him to actually do it.

Taehyun removed his hands and undid his own pants, reaching in and pulling himself out. Yeonjun used a hand to push his head down and he lifted his hips up at the same time, moaning out into the silent room.

Taehyun’s tongue did all the work honestly, he was sort of busy fondling himself but he made sure to keep his mouth tight around him.

Yeonjun bit his lip and scrunched his face up, “Shit shit.”

His breathing got quicker and quicker, and his hips got more uncoordinated. Taehyun let go of himself and put his all into sucking him off, using his tongue to dig into him and he breathed out in pleasure when hot ropes of cum shot down his throat.

Yeonjun brokenly cursed and his body slowly untensed, breathing heavily as his now soft dick fell out of Taehyun’s mouth.

When he looked down at him he felt another spark of lust at the sharp tongue that was wiping his lips like a tissue. Taehyun was looking up at him with rosy cheeks, wet lips and desire filled eyes, reminding him that he wasn’t done.

Yeonjun pulled him up and gave him a deep kiss, noticing pleasurably how riled up he had gotten. He reached a hand down to wrap around him and Taehyun gasped into his mouth. A shiver ran through him and Taehyun’s nails started digging into his shoulders.

He shifted onto his heels and laid him down on the couch, smiling fondly and for some reason being filled with love at the sight of his boyfriends chest heaving and a pair of eyes glaring daggers at him, daring him to not finish what he started.

He wrapped a hand around him and starting jerking him off up and down.

Taehyun’s eyes widened and he gasped when he felt a finger rub at his hole. He looked down and saw Yeonjun staring at him cheekily, sucking on his fingers.

He stared at the hand that got lower and lower, his mind not fully comprehending what was happening until it prodded at him and he threw his head back, whining highly into the air when that cheeky mouth wrapped around him once more.

He knew he had to be quiet but what was he expected to do when he was being worked in two places at once!

He bit his lip harshly and whimpered when a finger entered him fully. The whole thing. _God_ that burned and his eyes watered in pleasure, his chest heaving up and down in an attempt to fill his lungs with air but that goal just seemed impossible.

Both Yeonjun’s mouth and finger where going up and down, in and out, and Taehyun raised his hand up to cover his mouth. He had to think about their performance later. He was sure if he kept biting his lip the skin would break and he couldn’t have that shown up on camera.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when a second finger breached him and he shifted up as if to sit up but Yeonjun’s free hand wrapped around his leg and yanked him back down. He threw the leg over his shoulder and pushed both fingers fully in.

Taehyun’s chest halted and he shut his eyes, drowning in pleasure at the burn. They started scissoring up and down quickly and he couldn’t help the loud whine as he finally came down Yeonjun’s throat. Yeonjun hungrily swallowed around him and he grunted, squeezing the couch at the sensitivity.

Yeonjun popped off and removed his fingers, raising his head up to nose at his cheek.

Taehyun grabbed his head and smashed their lips together and he smiled into it, their mouths moving against each other so easily. They continued eating at each other even when their hands were busy putting themselves away.

Taehyun pulled away and breathed heavily up at him. Yeonjun stared at his slightly dazed eyes and red face and still couldn’t help his poor heart to flip up and down in fondness.

Yeonjun smiled down at him and raised a hand up to caress his cheek. Taehyun leaned into the touch and felt his own body buzz in love.

Yeonjun chuckled and leaned down to lay their foreheads against each other. He closed his eyes but Taehyun still stared up at him. Yeonjun used to not be like this, so openly fond and caring. He would be quiet in their alone time, it took a while for him to actually express himself to him and even at first he wouldn’t fully be himself around him despite being perfectly fine around the others.

It took quite a while for them to get to an even ground dating wise and he suddenly felt his eyes start burning. He blinked and threw his arms around Yeonjun, bringing him down into a hug.

He startled, “Huh?”

Taehyun swallowed, “Shut up.”

Yeonjun heard the slight tremor and immediately tried to sit up but Taehyun squeezed his arms around him and shut his eyes tightly.

“Taehyun?” He manoeuvred the so they would be facing each other but Taehyun dug his face into his neck, “Taehyun whats wrong?”

Taehyun sighed and patted a hand into his hair, “Nothing.”

Yeonjun’s eyebrows came together and he pushed him back, “Baby. Tell me, what happened?”  
  
Taehyun stared at him with wet eyes and fluttered them shut as he leaned in to lightly kiss him, “Don’t worry you didn’t do anything.”

Yeonjun stared at him and nodded slowly, his eyes full of concern, “Do you feel ok?”

Taehyun nodded but a hand came up to touch his forehead and he snorted, swatting him away, “Stop it, I said I’m fine.”

Yeonjun kissed his cheek harshly, “Tell me. Please?”

Taehyun rolled his drying eyes and huffed, “Yeonjun I swear it isn’t anything, my feelings were just being weird.”

His boyfriend pouted, “Fine...”

Taehyun’s eyes crinkled fondly and he stared at him exasperatedly. He kissed his pouting lips and slightly jumped at the cold fingers that dug into his hip.

“You’re okay though? Hmmm...”

Taehyun wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him into another kiss, “Love you.”

Yeonjun nosed at him and tickled his side, “Love you too, meanie.”

Taehyun chuckled and pushed him away. He stood up and pulled him up with him. Damn Yeonjun for being a few inches taller than him.

He rubbed Yeonjun’s forearm and huffed at the hands that couldn’t seem to stay away from his waist.

“Unlock the door, we can have some more time after but we _do_ have a schedule to upkeep.”

Yeonjun groaned when Taehyun stepped away to walk over to the makeup area. He quickly stepped after him and before he could let him sit down he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

He whined into his ear, “But baby why? We still have a bit of time before we have to be on stage!”

Taehyun stared back at him through the mirror and raised his eyebrows, “Yeonjun you ruined my hair I have to have it redone. Noona’s gonna be mad at you.”

Yeonjun’s eyes sparkled, “Not if you tell her Soobin was messing with you too much!”

Taehyun stared at him and shook his head, “You asshole I’m not about to let Soobin endure her wrath.”

Yeonjun pouted, his face falling once more, “But she likes you so she’d believe you. She doesn’t like me as much so it’d be worse.”

Taehyun crossed his arms and snorted, “You think she likes me more but that’s just because you are always messing your own appearance up so she’s always scolding you. Deserved by the way.”

Yeonjun separated and turned him around to face him, “Taehyunnie!” He grumbled and Taehyun smiled up at him. He brought his hands up to wrap behind his neck and brought him down for a kiss.

“Fine you big baby, I won’t tell her you fucked my hair up. But you’re buying me some food after today’s done.”

“Deal!”

Yeonjun ran to the door excitedly to unlock it and swung it open. Taehyun stared at him fondly and he crossed his arms, exasperated.

He truly didn’t know exactly how they both ended up in love with each other, they were almost polar opposites.

He stared as his face lit up at the sight of who he guessed was Beomgyu, “Yo, BG!”

“Yo, YJ! How you doin man?!”

He rolled his eyes and sat in the chair, grabbing a phone and messaging Noona to come, completely ignoring his boyfriend and his best friend attempting to have a full on conversation in english.

He glanced at them from the corner of his eye and still couldn’t help the fuzzy feeling in his heart. He guessed he truly was in love if the sight of his laughing boyfriend made his body feel light and the feeling of happiness to radiate inside of him.


End file.
